Parallel
by Animexmangaloverforever
Summary: Junior year. A whole new sensation. Some expected and some completely unreal and parallel to reality. Surprise, Surprise, everything interesting seems to happen to May, Misty, Dawn, and Leaf. Contest, Oldrival, Poke, and Ikari shippings included. Maybe a few more. :) Sorry if the summary doesn't say much.
1. Uncalled For

**Hey Guys. I'm really upset because something happened to my stories and they all got deleted:(...To apologize for the terrible news, I'm making this story that I hope I can finish for once:) I don't know what the heck happened. Maybe a glitch? STU-PID I know. Alright, so here is my Contest, Poke, Ikari, and Oldrival shippy (and others) story called, Parallel. Enjoy! I don't own Pokemon! Cuz If I did, it would have MUCH more romance.**

**Songs used this chapter:**

**- We R Who We R - Ke$ha (I don't own this song btw:))**

**So keep reading. Yeah, i'll stop talking now.**

* * *

**May's POV  
**Normally, on the first day of school, no one was quiet. People swarmed the halls of Evonleigh Academy like bees. Cliques were determined, schedules were discussed, and couples were making out in the halls. It's kind of disgusting actually, seeing half the school swapping saliva with each other. Okay, maybe not half the school, but a lot of it. Today, there was no sign of anyone in the halls. Not one single person.

"May! Where were you?" Dawn jumped out at me and I flinched.

"Dawn, you gave me a heart attack! Don't do that!" Dawn shrugged and brushed her navy locks off her shoulder. She looked cute, as usual, in a pink lacy blouse and black short-shorts over fishnet tights. Her feet were in very uncomfortable looking black boots with pencil heels that seemed to be thin as needles and at least 5 inches.

"Sorry, darling, but I have news."

"Would this news explain why Mandy Brandon and Laurence Flinsky aren't swabbing each other's throats in the hallway?" I raised an eyebrow at her nodding head.

"Of course! There's a reason for every uncommon thing that occurs at Evonleigh Academy High School." Dawn pronounced the last part in her best English accent, making it sound extra snobby and high class.

"Of course." I replied dryly.

"Oh stop with the 'tude! The reason no one is here is cuz there is a certain famous birthday party going on." My throat went dry. How could I forget? The famous four's extravagant 17th birthday just had to be on the first day of school this year.

"So, where's your dress?" Dawn's cheerful voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Wait, what? Did she actually expect me to go to the party? I had to force myself not to scoff out loud.

"What do you mean? You don't think I'm going do you?" I replied in a tone that made Dawn flinch slightly. Oops. I think I overdid that.

"Ma-ay! It's Junior year! You have to go at least once! It's, like, one of the seven wonders of Evonleigh!" She whined.

"Dawn! We've been here since Kindergarten and we've never gone to their parties. Never! After 11 years, why should that change?" Dawn started to fidget.

"Um, well, Misty and Leaf are, kinda already there." I saw her brace herself for my explosion. Seeing that, I decided it wasn't her fault my idiotic friends did something without telling me. So I took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Alright, so I suppose you want to go too?" I questioned. She didn't answer but I could see the answer in her eyes. I sighed in defeat.

"Whatever, you can go. I won't be mad at you since you at least cared enough to ask me. But pass this on to Leaf and Misty. They're dead once they return to our dorm. And I mean DEAD."

"Nu-uh. I'm not going unless you go May. If we're gonna go, it's going to be all of us or none of us. That's the rule of parties remember? All or none." Of course I remembered our rule. But did Leaf and Misty follow them? Nope, they stepped on it and spit on it and then left it for a stupid party. Just as I was about to voice my thoughts, I looked up and saw Dawn, obviously deciding whether it would be right to go or not. Feeling extra kind, I decided that just once, I would give in.

"Where's my dress?" I replied, tired. Instantly her eyes lit up and I could hear not one, not two, but THREE squeals of delight as my other two friends, Misty and Leaf, jumped out of a classroom and cheered.

"I thought you two were at a party?"

"Um, that was an act to get you to agree, May. We would never break our rules!" Leaf chirped happily, dragging me, Misty, and Dawn with her.. Okay, so she was mostly dragging me cuz I was struggling. I cursed under my breath. How could I be such an idiot?

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

"Misty that dress looks amazing on you!" I exclaimed. Well, it did look good on her. It was a royal blue, spaghetti strap dress adorned with black sequins and black lace at the hem. It covered her entire back, tying at the black choker around her neck, like the spaghetti straps did in the front.

"It's a little short don't you think?" She asked, tugging at it to make it longer. It was a few inches above her knees, so I guess it was pretty short.

"Wear those black and blue lace tights you bought last summer. It should make it less slut and more rock chic." Leaf piped in from behind a clothes rack. Misty smiled at the idea and nodded her head.

"May, I found the perfect dress for you!" Leaf called at May, who was sitting grumpily on a bench a few feet away. She approached us and grumbled.

"I'm not wearing a dress. It's enough that I actually agreed to go to the party in the first place." Leaf pouted but couldn't argue. It was a miracle we were even going. May has had a grudge against the Four for a long time. I think it started in kindergarten when Drew spilled juice on her new hello kitty dress. She cried for days.

"So then what are you wearing?" Misty glanced at May.

"I'll be wearing a t-shirt and sweats. Duh." She deadpanned.

"Of course you will. And then you'll stand out so much they'll notice you. That was your intention all along May. Shame, shame." I teased. I must admit, pretty smart of me, because right after that, she blushed and then grabbed about ten dresses from the rack and slammed into the dressing room. Misty and Leaf snickered, slapping me high fives.

"Damn, that was smart." Leaf admitted, walking into the dressing room with a dress. Naturally, May came out first.

"Eh, not your color." I told her. She was wearing a neon yellow, long-sleeved, dress that reached her ankles in a mermaid style fashion. So maybe the color wasn't the only thing wrong with it.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and stomped back into the room. Ouch. I guess she was still mad at me for my earlier comment. I heard Misty squealing. that was abnormal. I turned around and saw leaf in a gorgeous forest green, strapless dress with a sweet heart neckline. The entire back was made with green lace and had 5 little white strings tied into fancy bows down her back. It grazed her knees and got longer at the back where the color also faded out to a lighter green.

"You have to wear that. I mean it." I said sincerely and Misty nodded in agreement. Leaf went to pay for it.

" Alright, this is the last one I'm trying on, cuz I really don't want to show up late at the party and be noticed." May stepped out in a blood red, v-neck that was a little longer than Misty's dress and much tighter. The back swooped down in a similar "v" fashion to her mid back and it had little diamonds on the straps.

"Wow." Was all I could say. May smiled triumphantly and Leaf started to usher us out of the store.

"We gotta go. The saleslady is tired of us squealing and making noise." She whispered as May payed for the dress and we all started to exit.

"Wait! What about my dress?" I whined. Leaf winked at me.

"Don't worry, I got you covered."

* * *

**Misty's POV**

I have to admit, we all looked pretty amazing. Leaf had already bought a dress for Dawn that she thought was "perfect." It was a very short and pink sleeveless dress that was plain but looked pretty good on Dawn. Everything would be fabulous if May wasn't so grumpy. She refused to dance or talk to anyone. She just sat in one of the chairs and stared at random thins around the room. Not once did she even glance at the Four standing in the center posing for pictures.

"Do you think May is okay?" Dawn yelled over the loud music. Leaf snorted.

"No." She replied simply. I gave her a scornful look.

"I'm sure May is fine. She just needs to get used to this." I re-assured Dawn. Who was I kidding? If may continued to glare at us like that, we would be six feet under by the time the cake was brought out. So maybe this is our fault. But can a girl not want to go to the biggest party on campus? I'm pretty sure we were the only ones in the entire school that didn't go to the party. May just needs to stop over-reacting to the whole "Drew spilled juice on me in Kindergarten" thing.

"I can tell you're insulting me silently!" May yelled across the room with a smirk. Crap.

"Now why would little May think that? Why don't you come dance and maybe people won't notice you sulking." I called back.

"I'd rather not." She stated simply. The smirk went off of her face and was replaced by her previous frown. She looked away. I couldn't help my sigh. When will she ever grow up? I mean, I love her and all, but she needs to forgive the Four and have fun.

"Hello." I jumped as someone touched my shoulder. I turned around and gasped at who it was. Raven hair, chocolate eyes. It could only be Ash Ketchum from the Four.

_Why is he talking to me? Do I stand out too much? Oh my gosh. He's cute. He's talking to me. He's cute. Stop thinking Misty and say something!_

"Hola!" I said and immediately covered my mouth. _Really, Mist? Spanish? Shut up I freaked out. ARGH! Stupid_ conscience.

To my disdain Ash started laughing.

"It's okay, don't cover your mouth. That was funny. Not the normal response I get from girls." Cute and nice. Wow.

"So what is the normal response you get from girls?" I asked, feeling pretty confident after his comment.

"Something along the lines of 'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh' and then they faint." I started laughing and he followed.

"So, what brings you here?" I ask. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"It is my birthday party."

"No, no that's not what I meant," I feel my face turning red, "I mean, why are you talking to me? I mean, there had to have been at least 300 people between here and the center."

"Oh, well I wanted some punch and I couldn't help but notice how pretty you were and how bored you seemed to be." he smirked and I blushed. He thinks I'm pretty!

"So I wanted to ask you to dance. Do you want to?" He finished. I smiled up at him.

"Of course I want to dance." Grabbing my hand, he lead me to the dance floor.

**Leaf's POV**

"I told you, I don't want to dance!" I replied for the third time to the boy following me. Yes, he was Gary Oak, the number one playboy at the school. Yet, even though he has broken almost every girl's heart, they still come back to him wanting their hearts to break all over again. I just don;t understand it. All I know is, he is trouble. So natural instincts should be to stay away from him right? Why did he have to be so goddamned cute though? It's so unfair.

"I know you'll cave eventually." He smirked and I could feel my face grow hot. Right at that moment, another boy, one I recognized from last year asked me to dance. I smiled at him.

"Sure!" As I turned, I could feel Gary's glare on my back. The boy who had asked me, saw his glare and withered.

"Um, on second thought, I'm kind of busy. See ya later Leaf." He turned and hurried off. That was the last straw. I turned around, facing Gary, preparing to swear him off. I stopped short when he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dancefloor. This had to count as some sort of school violation. Harrasment maybe?

"Stop it! I don't want to dance with you!"

"Come on Leaf, one time won't kill you. It is my birthday." He winked. I froze. I didn't want to dance with him, but I'm not cruel enough to ruin someone's birthday. Even if that someone is a major playboy.

"Fine. One dance, and then you don't bother me again." I sigh, giving in. He smirks again.

"Knew you couldn't resist me." I raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"Don't push it boy."

We started dancing to the song "We R Who We R" by Ke$ha. At least the song wasn't bad. I smiled, letting myself sink into the music.

_Hot and Dangerous_

_If you're one of us then roll with us_

_Cuz we make the hipsters fall in love_

_When we got our hot pants on and up_

I felt his hands slide around my hips and I slapped them away.

"Again, don't push it." I warned. He shrugged and grabbed my hands twirling me around. I couldn't help myself, I giggled. I was actually enjoying myself.

_Tonight we're going ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hard _

_Just like the world is our-our-ou-ou-ou-ours_

_We're tearin it apar-ar-ar-ar-ar-art_

_You know we're superstars we are who we are_

"You're not a bad dancer." He tells me. I blush again.

"You're not so bad yourself." I reply casually, moving my hips to the beat.

"I thought you hated me?"

"I don't have to like you to compliment you smart-ass." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'd watch that bad tongue of yours. Teachers don't like it when their students swear their tongues off." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

_DJ turn it up_

_It's about damn time to live it up_

_I'm so sick of being so serious _

_it's making my brain delirious_

I start to pant a little. I guess I'm more tired than I thought.

"I think we should stop, I'm a little tired." He shakes his head and smirks. Why does he smirk so much?

"Don't worry, I got you." On cue, he lifts me up and twirls me around. Smooth moves, Oak, smooth moves.

"Nice, did you really want to help me or did you just take advantage of the fact I'm letting you do this?"

"A little of both I guess." He shrugged and set me back down. somehow I was more refreshed. Good thing too, the song had just ended.

"So, care to dance again?" He asked. Well, the last dance was fun.

"I guess another song wouldn't hurt." I smiled up at him and prepared myself for the next song.

* * *

**Alright so that concludes the first chapter of Parallel. Did you like? Review! I don't care if you criticize as long as there's a reason behind your criticism. Anyways, this chapter is much longer than I usually write, so I was surprised. Almost two thousand words. Awesomeness, right? Probs not for a lot of you who write about 5000 words a chapter:) but for me it's a huge accomplishment. Keep looking out for updates. I really hope that this story is finished but that's all up to my teachers and my determination:) Ciao!**


	2. Aftermath

**Alright Y'all, sorry for the wait, I was just really LAZY and running out of ideas:P Plus I've got other things to worry about aside from my fanfiction life correct? Correct. Okay so Here is the long awaited Chapter 2 of Parallel. In case you haven't seen the genre, it does say Supernatural, so keep your eyes peeled for the supernatural portion of this story. What will it be? Vampires, werewolves, wizards, or just plain magical people? To tell you the truth I have no clue at this point. But I'll leave that thought for the near future. For now, enjoy Chapter Two of Parallel.**

**Shippings: Contest, Oldrival, Poke, and Ikari with a few others sprinkled in**

**Rating: Teen for language, alcohol, some _intense _scenes later on(don't worry, I don't write lemon so none of that), and a teensy weensy bit of violence in later chapters. If anything, I would rate this PG-13.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I do NOT own Pokemon or any of the characters in this story minus a few OCs and all rights belong to the pokemon company and yadda yadda yadda cough cough:P I also do not own any songs used in this story cuz if I did, they would probably suck;D**

* * *

**May's POV**

This party is totally making me sick. I mean, just the prospect of it. The entire freaking HIGH SCHOOL came including the teachers and the headmaster. How popular ARE these guys exactly? And not to mention, there is a shitload of alcohol practically being pushed under the teachers' noses and they are gladly accepting the drinks. I thought this school was messed up before. Huh. I guess I underestimated the level of their stupidity.

"Maaaaaaaaaayyybelle!" I gulped at the sound of the voice. Slowly turning around I witness my English teacher Mr. Harley, a tall man with purple hair who always donned strange green attire, dashing toward me full speed. I barely jump out of the way before he crashes into the wall next to me.

"I...wunfed tu ell o det o fill haben urnd un at enflish proget at us ue fore reake. furn it on morroe." With those slurred last words, he collapses in front of the wall and starts snoring loudly. Guess who was having a hangover tomorrow? Thank god I was used to deciphering drunk language. What he really said was; "I wanted to tell you that you still haven't turned in that English project that was due before break. Turn it in tomorrow."

"Sure thing." I muttered to Mr. Harley before slowly backing away from the scene. Students already had there phones out and were taking pictures of the embarrassing incident. Poor Mr. Harley, he was in for trouble tomorrow. That is, if the Headmaster is sober enough to breathe.

"What happened to him?" Misty suddenly appears out of nowhere, eyeing the lump that is Mr. Harley with precaution.

"Drunk." I grunt out before turning and bumping into something hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The hard thing said. I looked up and saw none other than Ash Ketchum standing there with two drinks in his hands. He hands one to Misty before turning back to me and smiling.

"No problem." I reply sarcastically. After all, he is one of the much hated Four. He frowns slightly at the tone of my voice but brightens up instantly as Misty wraps her hand around his arm.

"May, this Ash. Ash, this is May Maple, my friend." Misty shoots me a glare and mouths "stop being a bitch." Sighing, I rub my temple. This is going to be a long night.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness. I'm May, nice to meet you Ash." I paste a smile on my face and shake his hand stiffly. He smiles back warmly.

"Yeah, Misty's told me about you."

"Oh, I didn't realize you and Misty were close." I shoot her a "what the hell?" look. Seriously, she just met the guy and she's already pouring out her life story to him?

"No, we aren't really, we actually just met and danced a few songs." He smiles again and I feel a little guilty. He looks genuinely happy and who am I to ruin someone's birthday. Plus, maybe Misty found someone she finally likes. But why one of the Four? This is exactly why I want to avoid them. They must have drugged her or something along with my other friends.

"Oh, well that's nice. I, um, have to go to the bathroom. You two have fun okay? And, um, Happy Birthday." I turn and basically run to the bathroom and shut myself in a stall. I don't know why I'm so nervous but it always happens whenever I come in contact with the Four. It makes my blood curdle.

"Oh my god, did you see Dawn Berlitz's dress? What a whore. She's basically wearing nothing." A high, nasal voice fills the bathroom and I almost gag. I had hoped to not hear that voice for at least a few days.

"Forget Dawn, did you see Leaf Green? She was practically attached to Gary. I'm pretty sure she won't last more than 3 hours with him."

"And that Misty girl totally likes Ash. I mean, how dare she steal him from me. Such a bitch!" That did it. I slam open the stall door and glare at the four girls standing in front of me. One has cropped platinum blonde hair and electric blue eyes and she's wearing a skin tight skin colored dress drenched in diamonds that probably costs more than the school. Two are twins with striking, stringy red hair that is obviously dyed and was subjected to a lot of chemical processing. They both had piercing gray eyes that were very narrow and seemed permanently set into glares. They wear matching dove gray halter dresses that are floor length and have very high slits. The last is smiling and flips her long strawberry blonde curls over her shoulder and sweeps her bangs away revealing chocolate brown eyes. She's wearing a purple tube dress that has a diamond shape cut at the stomach, revealing milk white skin, and stops right at the end of her underwear. And they were commenting on Dawn's clothes?

"Well, well, well, what have we here? If it isn't little Red Riding Hood." The platinum blonde, Christina, drawls in an amused voice.

"Fancy running into you at the Four's party. I thought you didn't come to these things?" Christina smirks and looks at the twins, Britney and Bianca**(no relation to the pokemon character in Black and White!).**

"Oh, how sweet of you to notice my absence at the parties. I didn't realize bitches had hearts." I retort in a sticky sweet voice. Christina's face grows red and she throws a glare over her shoulder to the strawberry blonde, Macy.

"Macy, defend me!" She whines like a four-year old. Macy's brown eyes flick over to me.

"Um, sorry Christina but May speaks the truth. You can be a bitch sometimes." I smile a little. Macy was the only one of their "posse" that didn't irritate anyone. She's actually nice. Why she hangs out with them, I will never know.

"Whatever Mace. Come one, let's go, I can't be in this bathroom with Little Red anymore or I might suffocate." Christina snaps her manicured fingers and her friends follow her out of the bathroom. I can feel a migraine coming on. If this continues I won't survive the rest of high school.

* * *

**Everyone's POV****  
**

The party continued painfully for May but the other three girls were really enjoying themselves. Dawn unleashed her inner ballerina and practically jumped all over the dance floor. Misty and Leaf danced with their respective partners until they were tired and panting and gasping for breath. The three also spent a lot of time kissing their newfound partners with passion and a drunk attitude. May stayed secluded in her little corner of the room until Misty stumbled up to her and declared they were leaving. Dawn, Misty, and Leaf had all ingested quite a bit of alcohol so May had to drive the car to their house. Once inside, each of the girls went into their respective drunk state. Except for May, of course, who had to deal with the pain of three drunk friends who refused to sleep.

"Oh my gosh," Leaf drawled "He was totally checking me out today. I mean, I'm not into the playboy type but he is HOT.", She giggled and fell back onto May's bed where the four girls were currently stationed.

"Tell me about it, Ash is so not my type but at the same time he so is. Does that even make sense?" Misty ran her fingers through her hair and started ripping at the knots.

"No, not it doesn't." May stated in a bored tone. She loved her friends to pieces, but if they were going to get drunk at a party and park their asses in her bed, she wished she had her own house.

"Don't be mean May! It makes perfect sense! I mean, Ash is the dumb type which Misty is not into but at the same time he is the sweet type which Misty is way in to. See, it makes sense!" Dawn smiled at her own smartness and stumbled to her bed, collapsing into a series of light snores.

_Thank god. At least one of them is asleep _May thought to herself as Misty and Leaf kept chattering about the party.

"Oh and did you catch that statement Drew made about May?" Suddenly, May's heart stopped. Drew as talking about her?

"Yeah, didn't he say something about how 'Little Red' finally made an appearance and how bitchy of her to ignore everyone and be enveloped in her own egotistical world. I think he said something else but I can't remember..." Misty slurred before collapsing on May's bed next to where Leaf was already sound asleep. Meanwhile, May's blood was boiling. That arrogant, conceited, low-life son of a bitch didn't even care enough to glance at her through out the entire party and he had the nerve to call _her _arrogant?

"I hate you Drew Hayden!" She roared before walking into the bathroom before letting a fresh batch of tears roll down her cheeks. Why was she crying about this? He's just the same old stupid Drew she has hated since Kindergarten. He didn't have the right to make her cry!

"And to think I was about to forgive him..." May sighed before resting her head on the bathroom floor and slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Leaf's POV**

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket But I've got to get a move on with my life It's time to be a big girl now And big girls don't cry Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry  
_I reached up and slammed my hand down on May's alarm clock. I heard Misty stir and groan beside me.

"God, what time is it?" She mumbled.

"8 o'clock." I replied in a hoarse voice. We must have had a rough night. Suddenly Misty shot up, her bloodshot eyes wide.

"School! School started half an hour ago! Crap!"

"Shit! We have to get going!" I jumped out of bed and started shaking Dawn who grumbled unhappily.

"Seriously. What did we do last night? I feel like crap." She mumbled.

"I don't know! But School started half an hour ago and we have to go! Now!" After hearing that Dawn grumpily crawled out of bed and stalked over to her closet, pulling out a random black blouse and blue skinny jeans.

"Ah!" Misty shrieked from inside the bathroom. I ran over to her and saw May's body on the floor. She was sound asleep and softly purring like she always does when she sleeps. She suddenly woke up because Misty was still shrieking. Poor girl probably thought May died or something.

"What the hell guys!" She shouted angrily.

"It's 8 o'clock May! We're going to be late for school!" May seemed unfazed by the news.

"What are you talking about? Yesterday was the Four's Birthday remember? We don't have school for another two days." Realization hit me like a pile of bricks.

"Oh." Was what Misty simply said. Memories of last night came flooding back and I landed on the floor on my butt.

"So, we don't have school." I stated. May laughed and started clapping sarcastically, if that's even possible.

"Congratulations. You have just stated the obvious. Now will you please get out of the bathroom? I have to pee." After snapping back to Earth, I stumbled up and groaned as she slammed the door in my face.

"I have a headache."

"Join the club." Dawn grumbled as she started banging on the door of the bathroom. "Hurry up May! I have to throw up!"

"Please, go do it in a different bathroom! I don't need this one smelling like shit and vomit." May called back and a few seconds later we heard the bathtub start to run. Great, she was going to shower. Dawn had no other choice but to drag herself over to the hall and trudge down the hall to the guest bedroom.

"How much did we drink last night?" Misty questioned, collapsing on her bed which was the farthest away from May's. The four of us shared the giant master bedroom in our house. We do have enough rooms for the four us to have our own, but the master bedroom is so freakishly large and beautiful and the four of us are so close, we decided to just fit four beds into the room and sleep there together. Even with four beds and three different dressers/wardrobes for each girl, we had a lot of excess space. We each had walk in closets the size of every other room in the house and there were four different bathrooms in the room, which were all very big and very nice, but I guess Dawn forgot because she trudged down the hall to a different bathroom that was in the guest room.

"I have no idea. But I'm guessing we each had over ten shots. And from our swollen lips, I'm guessing we each kissed our respective member of the Four quite a bit." I look in the mirror and see my puffy lips and drunk appearance. God, did I really make out with that playboy? Since when had I stooped so low?

"Crap, that's a lot." Misty and I sit there for another hour. An awkward silence that usually never happens fulls the room. Part of it probably has to do with the fact that we practically made out with May's biggest enemies and she was going to be spitting mad. And then, speak of the devil, May comes bursting out of the bathroom looking amazing and totally not hungover.

"That is so not fair! How come you look so good and we look like we got attacked by rabid tigers?" Dawn, who was done throwing up, walked back into the room and pouted at May. It's true, May looked pretty good for being hungover. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun with a red bow headband. She had no makeup, albeit a smear of pink lip gloss, and she had layered a flowing red tank top over a white tube top. She had on skin tight, white jeans with red paint splattered all over it and a pair of red leather boots with white buckles. On anyone else, it would've looked like a walking candy cane but on May it looked very...May.

"Well, unlike some people I didn't drink last night. So stop complaining and focus on getting over your hangover. I'm going to stock up on aspirin cuz we are out." May grabbed her white purse and threw on a pair of white rimmed, square sunglasses.

"You're kidding me right? Even the teachers were drinking, how did you not even drink a glass?" Misty complained. May smirked.

"If you didn't notice, I was busy sulking in a corner because my friends dragged me to the stupidest party in the universe."

"Wait, why were you sleeping in the bathroom then?" I ask. She shrugs and starts to walk out of the room.

"I didn't want to sleep in a room that smelled like alcohol and saliva. By the way, you guys should shower unless you announce to the world that you just made out with the Four. Did you know they had their own brand of perfume scented after their saliva? It sold out last week. Tata!" With that May runs down the stairs and disappears.

"So, we really did make out with them didn't we?" Dawn asked, blushing a little.

"Yep." Misty deadpanned, seemingly over it. "So, I'm off to shower. I don't want to smell like a tub of beer."

"You mean a tub of whisky. I'm pretty sure it was whisky." I point out and Misty rolls her eyes and stomps into the bathroom.

* * *

**May's POV**

I stare at the talent show audition poster in front of me. Yes, I'm at the grocery store, but that doesn't mean I need to actually buy groceries. I actually came here to stare at the sheet. For the past month, I've come here just to stare at the poster.

"You should sign up." I jump and spin around to see a little boy, who looks around nine years old.

"Oh, um, that's not what I'm here for. Actually, I wanted to buy," I scan the aisle frantically and grab a can of beetle juice. Ew. "Beetle juice. Yeah, totally obsessed with the stuff." I lie.

"Yep, that's bullshit and you know it." He deadpans. I blink. Wow, what a mouth for a nine year old. It's kind of funny though.

"You're cute." I laugh, ruffling his hair. He just looks surprised.

"I thought you would tell me to watch my mouth or something." He murmurs.

"Why should I? It's your decision if you want to swear or not. None of my business." He stares at me for a few minutes. I stare back. What a weird place to have a staring contest, in the middle of the canned food aisle.

"You're weird old lady." He deadpans. I feel my eye twitch.

"Hey little boy, didn't your mother ever teach you to mind your manners?" I reply hotly.

"I'm not a little boy, I'm nine. And my mother is dead." He says in a monotone. I search his face for signs of sadness and I see nothing.

"Well, that's not good. Tell you what, if you pay me I'll give you manner lessons."

"Not a chance old lady." He replies smoothly with a smirk. Wow, he kind of reminds me of Drew Hayden. Arrogant and rude.

"All right, my name is May got it? M-A-Y. Not old lady." I say trying to match his smirk. "Now, what's your name little boy?"

"Not little boy." He grunts. I raise an eyebrow and he sighs. "Wyatt." He looks away and starts to taste a strawberry sample.

"Well, Wyatt, I hope I see you later. But I gotta go now." He waves me off and I check my phone. Crap, it's late. And I didn't even buy anything. I quickly head for the pharmacy section, pick out a bottle of aspirin, pay for it, and walk out of the store running to my red convertible.

As I pull into our driveway, I see Dawn sprawled out on our front lawn. Quickly parking the car, I run to her to make sure she's okay.

"Dawn are you okay?" I yell as I approach her. She flutters her eyes open and smiles.

"I'm okay. I just wanted some fresh air." I release a breath and smile back at her.

"Guess what?" I say.

"Let me guess, you saw a cute guy." She replies, not even batting her eyelashes.

"Yep." I chuckle. Suddenly she rolls onto her stomach and stares at me excitedly.

"Ooh, what was his name? Where does he go? Is he cute?" She rambles.

"First of all, he's nine so no flirting. His name is Wyatt and he is cute in a boyish way." Dawn deflates and stares at the grass again.

"Oh. Darn it, what am I supposed to do with a nine year old boy? They're pesky things." She starts toying with a blade of grass that's unnaturally fat and green.

"Well, that's pretty shallow of you. But whatever, he seemed like a complete Drew copy." Suddenly, Dawn drops her blade of grass and starts staring at me.

"May! I almost forgot to tell you! You have a date with Drew today." She states cheerfully.

Oh no they didn't. No...

"May, are you okay? Oh my gosh, Misty! I didn't think she'd actually pass out." Those are the last words I hear as everything blacks out.

* * *

**Hey people! Did ya like it? I hope so, it took me long enough:P I know, I may have some grammatical errors here and there but PLEASE try to ignore them. I don't like going back and editing cuz it's so troublesome and I really don't have the time for that unless I'm going to update one chapter per year. And I know that would be bad. So toodles and I'll try to get Chappie three out soon!**


End file.
